1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for use in hanging a door and more particularly pertains to such a tool which insures the proper spacing between a door and a door jamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door hanging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, door hanging devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of installing a door in a door jamb are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,034 to Berquist discloses an apparatus for use in marking doors for cutting. The apparatus includes an upright adapted to be suspended from the fixed hinge portions on a door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,167 to Blankenbeckler discloses a door hanging device. The device is adapted to hold a heavy door in a plurality of positions whereby the door may be worked on.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,925 to Englehart discloses a door frame pattern device. The device can be placed within a door frame and adjusted to the dimensions of the door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,806 to Deutsch et al discloses a door hanging aid. The aid includes two articulating U-shaped channel members respectively hinged at proximate ends.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,192 to Augustine discloses a door brace for facilitating hanging. The brace includes an L-shaped channel for mounting on the lower outside corner of a door.
In this respect, the tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning a door within a door jamb.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tools which can be used in hanging doors. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.